1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and particularly to an image processing apparatus and method for reducing blocking effect and Gibbs effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JPEG and MPEG image compression methods are widely adopted for providing superior image compression. The aforesaid image compression methods are used to dividing an image into multiple image blocks and then transforming, quantizing, and encoding each image block. Therefore, the high frequency of the image is partially lost and the image is partially distorted. Further, blocking effect and Gibbs effect are generated as well. Blocking effect means that many image blocks are occurred in the image; Gibbs effect means that fragments or noise diffusions are occurred at the boundaries of the object of the image. Additionally, a general image processing apparatus utilizes the smooth processing to reduce blocking effect of the image, but the smooth processing usually blurs the whole image, especially the subtitle.
Therefore, a scope of the invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and method to solve the aforesaid problems.